A handheld work apparatus having an outrigger, namely, a handheld, motor-driven cutoff machine, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,877. The outrigger of the cutoff machine has on its inner side reinforcement struts for stiffening purposes. The reinforcement struts run adjacent to a peripheral wall of the outrigger.